This invention relates to a connection for joining intermediate wood railings to a wood post.
The standard way of joining an intermediate wood railing to a wood post is by driving nails in at an angle through the intermediate railing and into the post with a hammer. This is known as "toe-nailing". This method of installation is time consuming and most amateurs are unable to toe-nail without splitting the ends of the intermediate rail. Contractors who have nailing guns can install nails by toe nailing, but nailing guns are quite expensive and beyond the budget of most weekend carpenters commonly known as DIY'ers. Even using a nailing gun, tow-nailing is not very strong as the nails are only in single shear as opposed to double shear where load values are nearly double.